The present application relates generally to an apparatus for measuring and weighing fish. More particularly, the present application is a fish weighing and measuring device configured to be integrated into a fishing rod locker.
Sports fishermen often utilize fish measuring devices to determine the characteristics of the fish they catch. The measured characteristics can include a fish weight and a fish length. This information can be used by the fishermen to keep logs of their daily, weekly, monthly, and/or seasonal catch, to determine compliance with local regulations, to measure their success in comparison with other fishermen, for example in a fishing tournament setting, etc.
Traditional fish measuring devices generally include a tape measure and a handheld fish weight measuring device. These devices are typically separate handheld devices although some devices combine the functions in a single device. These devices are often carried by the fishermen in their tackle box, stored in a fishing boat toolbox or other compartment, etc.
These traditional measuring devices are susceptible to the problems typical of portable devices. For example, a handheld fish scale may easily be left behind by the fishermen, lost among the clutter of a tackle box, knocked overboard into the water, etc. Further, calibration of the weighing device may easily be compromised as the portable device is knocked around in a tackle box, fishermen's pocket, etc.
What is needed is a fish measuring device configured to be integrated in the body of a fishing craft. What is further needed is such device configured to implement a weighing function and/or a measuring function. What is yet further needed is such a device configured to implement a plurality of advanced functions such as record-keeping, wireless communication, additional input tracking, etc.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.